This Is Anzu
by Insane Lullabies
Summary: Anzu is fed up with people thinking that she's just a cheerleader for the gang, so she leaves and comes back with a whole new attitude. Reposted RR
1. Anzu's back

Summary: Anzu is tired of people always thinking that she's weak so she goes to America for a year and now she's back with a whole new attitude.  
  
Insane Lullabies (aka Moon Srtuck Sea or Pink and White Snow): DELETED THIS STORY.....AGAIN!!!! and.....I DON'T KNOW WHEN, but I remain strong and fight! Now I have reposted it! YAY!  
YGO Cast: NOOOOO!  
IL: What was that?  
YGO Cast: Um...I mean YAY!  
IL: That's better and now..../drumroll/the DISCLAIMER!  
Disclaimer: Don't sue...for I, the almighty, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! if you dare sue me....I'll attack you with a mob of lawyers /points to an angey mob of lawyers with signs that say: DON'T SUE OR WE'LL GET FRIED and ANZU-BASHERS SUCK!!/ IL: Now own with the story...  
  
Chapter 1: Anzu's back  
  
".............." talking  
  
'..............' thinking  
  
--All the Yami's have their own body-  
-Anzu Téa Yami Yami Yugi Marik Yami Marik Malik Marik Bakura Yami Bakura Ryou Bakura-  
  
'It's been one whole year since I last saw the gang.' thought Anzu 'I wonder how they're doing...'  
  
Flash back  
"Anzu, you're nothing but a pathetic cheerleader for the geeks. You can't fight." stated Marik 'as-a-matter-of-factly'  
"But...." started Anzu "No buts Anzu.... this competition is really dangours and I can't afford you getting hurt.." said Yugi " N' dis 'ompetion 'r fo' real men!" boasted Joey, completely clueless about how much they were hurting Anzu's pride.  
End of Flash back  
  
'Well, I'm back and I've changed.' thought Anzu as she silently smirked 'I only have to wait for two more hours. If those fools try to go against me again, they don't know what they're up against. It's only a matter of time now...'  
  
IL: Well how did you like it?  
  
Yami and Anzu: Silent  
  
IL: Oh well............ People that are still reading in this world please R/R, even if you reviewed this story before it was deleted. Now just click that pretty purple button right there and review! 


	2. Meet Anzu the new Anzu

IL: Anzu's gonna meet the gang in this chappie!  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANZU?  
IL: Nothing, I was just mad at people calling Anzu weak...so... I posted this story!  
Yami: Yeah sure! What ever!  
IL: There's goin be a poll to vote for who Anzu ends up with:  
Yami Malik Marik Bakura Ryou Seto Yugi And the poll for who Serenity ends up with:  
Some random ugly dude in the streets Seto (don't you dare pick him)  
Bakura (hiss, don't you even think about it)  
  
Yami: I'm goin win.  
Anzu: And how do ya know that?  
Yami: Because I'm the king of games!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
IL: /sweatdrop/ Ok........ DISCLAIMER!  
Disclaimer: Don't sue....I'm broke from buying so many mangas and DVDs of anime. If you sue...you'll get nothing but dust.....  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Anzu...the New Anzu  
  
"Flight 725 is going to land from America to Dimoino City in 15 minutes in gate M. I repeat flight 725 is landing from America to Dimoino City in 15 mintues in gate M."  
"YAY! She's coming, come on Yug!" yelled Joey in a very cherry tone "Okay, Okay! Wait up!" replied Yugi During that pass year Yugi has grown (finally) about as tall as the others and is currently still the top duelist in the world,...with Kaiba tailing behind him.  
"...yay... the friendship princess is finally back... whoo..hoo.." said Marik and Bakura in a very annoyed tone. Soon the whole gang were waiting for Anzu to arrive.  
  
&&&&& 15 mintues later &&&&&&  
  
"When is that bitch coming?" whined Bakura "Do ya think Anzu's lost?"  
"What if she boarded the wrong plane?"  
While the gang was bickerning away about what happened to Anzu. A shadowy figure was walking toward them.  
"Rememebr me?" questioned the figure "No, you are another mortal that takes away my air, why should I remember you?" answered Marik "Because, Marik, I can kick your ass from here to hell and back." the figure replied "Oh yeah! And who may you be?" glared Marik "Anzu."  
"ANZU?!" the whole gang questioned at once "Yeah, it's me!" said Anzu "What happened to you?" asked Ryou staring at the girl that was wearing a red tank top, a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of black boots. Her hair grew and was up to her waist.  
"What?"asked Anzu, tilting her head to the side "Well....you're so different." answered Ryou "Oh! That's why....well yeah, of course I'm different. Living in New York isn't as easy as living in Japan you know."  
"Are guys done, I don't think any more necessary time is needed to spend since you have picked up the person you wanted." spoke our favorite CEO "Yep! Now off we go!" chirped Anzu as she scared everybody "Whoa! Was that the Anzu we just met a few mintues ago?" asked Yugi with his huge innocent eyes "M'ybe she's on PMS." said Joey unwisely "JOEY!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!!!" screamed an out raged Anzu as she 'somehow' heard what Joey stated as the gang all watched with sweatdrops as Anzu chased Joey around in circles around them.  
  
IL: I know that was short, but it was longer than the first on. Rember to review!!!! /looks at Anzu and Yami/  
YamiAnzu: /Throwing sugar everywhere/  
IL: /drool/ Bye. SUGAR!! /grabs the sugar/.../hisses/ Mine.... 


End file.
